Charles Williams
| birth_place = Davenport, Iowa, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 241 lb (109 kg; 17 st 3 lb) | weight_class = Welterweight | reach = | fighting_out_of = Bettendorf, Iowa, U.S. | team = Williams Martial Arts | rank ='' Black Belt in Shuri-ryū Karate'' 3rd Degree Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | years_active = 1995-2014, 2015-2016, 2018 | box_win = 4 | box_kowin = | box_loss = 0 | box_koloss = | box_draw = 0 | mma_kowin = 10 | mma_subwin = 18 | mma_decwin = 6 | mma_koloss = 3 | mma_subloss = 3 | mma_decloss = 1 | mma_draw = 2 | mma_nc = | spouse = d | children = 3 | url = | boxrec = 272483 | sherdog = 188 | module = (formerly) (currently) | races = 34 | championships = 2x | wins = 9''' | GP debut = 2013, GP of Bettendorf, 250cc | First GP win = 2016, GP of Irvin, MX1 }} | footnotes = | updated = }} '''Charles Nathaniel "Chris" Williams (born July 13, 1987), nicknamed "The Croatian Nate", was American Professional Motocross rider since 2013, former Professional boxer and mixed martial artist from 1995 to 2014 again from 2015 to 2016 and made a one-fight comeback in 2018. He is known for his fights in the Ultimate Fighting Championship, where he became the first UFC Welterweight Champion and UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner. He is also known as a highly successful trainer and coach, having founded Williams Fighting Systems. This camp is considered one of the most successful in MMA history and has produced several world champions. On July 6, 2014, he was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame. Williams began his professional motocross career in 2013 (at age 26). In his debut racing match, he defeated John Josephs at the 2013 FIM Motocross Championship. He than won the next four races until he lost to Pieter St-Georges. The following year in 2016, Williams' comeback after defeating Paul von Nurnberg at 2016 AMA Championship and won the championship; he will than lose the championship to Paul Mason Jr..Paul Mason Jr. vs. Charles N. Williams result; Paul Mason, Jr's victory and regain the AMA championship. Williams was than won two victories; Mark S. Calaway at the 2017 Rivalry of Championships in Houston, Texas and Maxime Desprey at the 2017 FIM Motocross World Championship in Villars-sous-Écot, France. Williams recently defeated José Butrón on 27 November 2017. Early life Williams was born on July 13, 1987 in Davenport, Iowa. His father was former military veteran Daniel John Williams and his mother Mary June-Williams was an bartender. His only sister, Alexandra Davis, an lesbian who had a girlfriend, Marisa R. Ellison, the sister to the motocross rider legend Daniel "The Raptor" ELlison. He graduated from Davenport High School, later receiving his college degree in business from Iowa University. Boxing career Before Williams' career in MMA, he tried boxing with straight 4 wins in Boxing. He begin boxing at age of 16. Mixed martial arts career Williams started his MMA training at 18. Before this, Williams trained at Tarpein's Dojo http://tarpeinsdojo.com/ with Grand Master Nick Tarpein, where he learned much of what he knows about karate, and was introduced to Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) for the very first time. With Williams's wrestling background, Jiu-Jitsu came naturally to him. When Miletich coupled BJJ with his strong foundation in boxing/karate, he realized where his fighting career should go; MMA. After learning the foundations of BJJ in Tarpein's Dojo, Miletich decided to branch out and learn BJJ full time. A friend from Chicago got him into a Renzo Gracie seminar. After training in Brazilian jiu-jitsu (BJJ) for a year, the same friend then got him into the Battle of the Masters, an MMA tournament held in Chicago in 1995. Williams continued fighting at smaller events and enjoyed success. He was undefeated through 15 fights before losing to Matt Hume. Three fights later Williams fought in UFC 16 and won the first UFC Welterweight tournament. At UFC 17.5: Ultimate Brazil, Williams defeated Mikey Burnett to become the first UFC Welterweight Champion. In his fifth title defense at UFC 31 he lost to Carlos Newton by submission. This was his first UFC defeat. His next fight was a KO win over Shonie Carter at UFC 32. After this fight, Williams moved up to the Middleweight division. This was partly due to encouragement by UFC management and because his teammate, Matt Hughes, defeated Carlos Newton to win the UFC Welterweight Championship. Williams returned to fight at his new weight at UFC 36, but quickly lost to Matt Lindland. Williams decided to take some time away from professional fighting and recover from numerous chronic injuries. Williams was scheduled to fight Frank Trigg at WFA 3 but pulled out due to injury. He returned in September 2006 to fight Renzo Gracie in an IFL superfight, and submitted to a guillotine choke in the first round. Williams spoke briefly after the fight about re-aggravating his old neck injury before the Gracie fight. Williams's last fight was in December 2008 where he scored a second-round KO over Thomas Denny that was televised on the HDNet network. Williams return to MMA and than fight next three straight wins over Nathan Polk in 2015 at UFC 189, Jim Miller at UFC 196 on March 2016 and UFC 206 on December 2016. Williams holds a third-degree black belt in Shuri-ryu karate. He has also trained with Brazilian jiu-jitsu black belt Sergio Monteiro and was awarded his Brazilian jiu-jitsu black belt by Oswaldo Alves. Final return and match Williams vs. Pickle Williams returns to MMA, and will be making a comeback after a year of retirement. His opponent was John Pickle at UFC Fight Night 124 in St. Louis, Missouri on January 14, 2018. On December 5th, Williams announced his final MMA match and preserved his motocross career, at the interview, Williams said, "You know, I love Mixed Martial Arts (MMA), I really do. As an former Professional boxer and currently Professional motocross racer, I'm really looking forward to move forward to have a future in motocross. This will be my last match in MMA and I got a perfect dancing partner Pickle to end my MMA career." At the bout, Williams defeated Pickle, ending his undefeated streak by technical knockout in second round. Both participants were awarded Fight of the Night. After the match both Williams and Pickle hugged in the ring, as Pickle emotional farewell. "You always a great champion." Pickle said. "I hope you have a wonderful retirement and I will be rooting for you in your professional motocross career." Retirement Following his victory bout against Pickle, Williams announced his retirement at aged 30. He finished his career with 43 matches and record of 34 wins (9 by TKO), 7 losses (3 by TKO) and 2 draws. Professional Motocross career Background Williams' been ride dirtbike since the age of two, but stopped together to become Boxing and MMA careers. He was trained by Chris Ellison was here where he laid the foundations to his fast movement techniques Despite this, and his family moving to New Jersey, Williams continued racing at his youth. He was also trained by Paul Mason Sr. and sometimes Chris Ellison. Chris Ellison recalls Williams, "One of the best racers and I wish he could race more into his amateur racing, but he's doesn't." He continued "Williams does wanted to go boxing and Martial arts, but he could be the best motocross racer of all time".Williams going Professional motocross rider? by Jane Smith. Debut Williams made his debut at the 2013 FIM Motocross Championship where he defeats another rookie, John Josephs on March 4, 2013 in New Jersey with number 167. Negotiations with Danny W. Ellison Following his second victory against Walkner, there was much public demand for a fight between the One-on-One Junior Champion Charles N. Williams and two-time X Games Gold medalist Danny W. Ellison. Williams reportedly agreed to race Ellison on October 18, 2014 for a split of $50 grand up front, and it was later agreed that the venue for the race would be Circuit of the Americas of X Games. However, the bout was put in jeopardy due to disagreements about XGames-style drug testing. The Ellison camp random blood testing by the United States Anti-Doping Agency, . Gmanews.tv (December 25, 2009). Retrieved on May 19, 2012. whereas Williams refused to have any blood testing within 30 days from the race, because he thought it would weaken him, but he was willing to have blood taken from him before the 30-day window as well as immediately after the fight. Paul Mason Sr., on the other hand, commented that he would not allow blood to be taken from Williams one week before the race. [http://www.gmanews.tv/story/180124/promoter-says-pacquiao-mayweather-likely-off GMANews.TV, Promoter says Pacquiao-Mayweather likely off]. Gmanews.tv (December 24, 2009). Retrieved on May 19, 2012. In an attempt to resolve their differences, the two camps went through a process of mediation before a retired judge. After the mediation process Ellison agreed to a 14-day no blood testing window. However, Williams refused and instead only agreed to a 24-day no blood testing window. Consequently, on January 7, 2014, Williams's promoter Paul Mason Sr. declared that the race was officially off. After negotiations for the Ellison racing match fell through, other racers were considered to replace Ellison as William's next opponent, including former Light Welterweight Champion Dennis Ullrich, and WBA Light Middleweight title holder Yuri Freeman. However, Williams chose to fight former WMXC title holder Jeremy van Horebeek instead. Williams vs. Horebeek 2016 Motocross Season against Paul von Nurnberg.]] He then made his four more victories until the short streak had been broken by Pieter St-Georges at 2015 FIM Motocross World Championship where he also lost the championship. At the 2016 AMA Motocross Championship, Williams defeated Paul von Nurnberg. Than he lost to Paul Mason Jr. at the New York Private Motocross Track on March 26, 2016. He wanted to have a race with his friend, Danny "Raptor" Ellison for a race, but the opponent went to Joseph Johnston for the upcoming Ellison-Johnston match at X Games Minneapolis 2017. Williams switch number plates to number 677. 2017 Motocross Season Williams vs. Calaway With no opponent, he challenged Mark S. Calaway to a match instead, which Calaway accepted. At the championship, Williams defeated Calaway. Williams vs. Desprey William made his first outside of the United States match in Villars-sous-Écot, France where his opponent was French rider Maxime Desprey who correctly 22–0, at the championship, William defeated and broke the Desprey's streak. Williams vs. Butrón William than challenged José Butrón to 2017 Winter Motocross Season, a One-on-One Match on November 27th. At the Championship event, Williams defeated Butrón. X Games debut Williams vs. Ellison Williams was recently going to making his final returned to MMA in January 2018, and Derek Saint, CEO of Johansson Raceway announced that Williams making his return to track and was looking for opponent. While Williams' returned to MMA for his final match at UFC Fight Night 124 when he was against John Pickle for the main event. He confirmed on Twitter that he will returned and making his X-Games debut against undefeated Danny W. Ellison after years of negations to at X Games Aspen 2018 on January 26th. Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' ** UFC Welterweight Championship (One time, first) ** Four successful title defenses ** UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner ** UFC Viewer's Choice Award ** UFC Hall of Fame *'Sherdog' **Mixed Martial Arts Hall of Fame *'National Wrestling Hall of Fame Dan Gable Museum **George Tragos Award *'Resurrection Fighting Alliance & AXS TV **Lifetime Achievement Award *Motocross **2013 One-on-One Championship (one time, first) **2014 One-on-One Championship (second time, first) **2015 One-on-One Championship (third time, second/first; but loss the championship month later) Personal life Professional boxing record Mixed martial arts record |- | Win |align=center|34–7–2 |John Pickle |TKO (punches and elbows) |UFC Fight Night 124 | |align=center|2 |align=center|2:36 |St. Louis, Missouri, United States | |- | Win |align=center|33–7–2 |Anthony Pettis |TKO (body kick and punches) |UFC 206 | |align=center|3 |align=center|4:50 |Toronto, Ontario | |- | Win | align=center| 32–7–2 | Jim Miller | KO (pouches) | UFC 196 | | align=center| 4 | align=center| 4:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Win | align=center| 31–7–2 | Nathan Polk | KO (pouches) | UFC 189 | | align=center| 4 (1) | align=center| 2:21 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Win | align=center| 30–7–2 | Jim Harris | KO (pouches) | UFC | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 3:37 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 29–7–2 | Thomas Denny | KO (punches) | IFL 11 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 0:50 | Illinois, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 28–7–2 | Renzo Gracie | Submission (guillotine choke) | IFL 9 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:37 | Illinois, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 28–6–2 | Matt Lindland | TKO (punches) | UFC 36 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:09 | Nevada, United States | Middleweight bout. |- | Win | align=center| 28–5–2 | Shonie Carter | KO (head kick) | UFC 32 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:42 | New Jersey, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 27–5–2 | Carlos Newton | Submission (bulldog choke) | UFC 31 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 2:50 | New Jersey, United States | Lost the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Win | align=center| 27–4–2 | Kenichi Yamamoto | Submission (guillotine choke) | UFC 29 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:58 | Tokyo, Japan | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Loss | align=center| 26–4–2 | Kiyoshi Tamura | Decision (majority) | Rings: Millennium Combine 3 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 26–3–2 | John Alessio | Submission (armbar) | UFC 26 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:43 | Iowa, United States | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Loss | align=center| 25–3–2 | Jose Landi-Jons | TKO (corner stoppage) | WEF 8 - Goin' Platinum | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 8:00 | Georgia, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 25–2–2 | Shonie Carter | Decision (unanimous) | Extreme Challenge 27 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 20:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 24–2–2 | André Pederneiras | TKO (doctor stoppage) | UFC 21 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:20 | Iowa, United States | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Win | align=center| 23–2–2 | Clayton Miller | Submission (triangle choke) | Cage Combat 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 0:40 | Iowa, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 22–2–2 | Jutaro Nakao | Submission (triangle choke) | SuperBrawl 11 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 9:22 | Hawaii, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 22–1–2 | Jorge Patino | Decision (unanimous) | UFC 18 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 21:00 | Louisiana, United States | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Win | align=center| 21–1–2 | Mikey Burnett | Decision (split) | UFC 17.5 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 21:00 | Sao Paulo, Brazil | Won the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Draw | align=center| 20–1–2 | Dan Severn | Draw | Extreme Challenge 20 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 20:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 20–1–1 | Al Buck Jr. | Submission (choke) | Midwest Shootfighting 1 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:49 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 19–1–1 | Chris Brennan | Submission (shoulder choke) | UFC 16 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 9:02 | Louisiana, United States | UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner. |- | Win | align=center| 18–1–1 | Townsend Saunders | Decision (split) | UFC 16 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 15:00 | Louisiana, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 17–1–1 | Chris Brennan | Decision (unanimous) | EC - Extreme Challenge Trials | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 10:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Draw | align=center| 16–1–1 | Chris Brennan | Draw (majority) | Extreme Challenge 9 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 20:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 16–1 | Chuck Kim | Submission (rear-naked choke) | Extreme Challenge 7 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 10:46 | Iowa, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 15–1 | Matt Hume | TKO (doctor stoppage) | Extreme Fighting 4 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 15–0 | Chad Cox | Submission (punch) | Extreme Challenge 3 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:84 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 14–0 | Paul Kimbrel | Submission (armbar) | Extreme Challenge 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:13 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 13–0 | Jason Nicholson | Decision (unanimous) | SuperBrawl 3 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 15:00 | Hawaii, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 12–0 | Earl Loucks | Submission (americana) | Extreme Challenge 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 7:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 11–0 | Pat Assalone | Submission (armbar) | Brawl at the Ballpark 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:01 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 10–0 | Matt Andersen | Submission (punches) | Gladiators 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:21 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 9–0 | Yasunori Matsumoto | TKO (doctor stoppage) | QCU 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 15:53 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 8–0 | Andrey Dudko | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:49 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 7–0 | Bob Gholson | KO (punches) | BOTM 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:20 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 6–0 | Rick Graveson | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 0:46 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 5–0 | Rick Graveson | Submission (rear-naked choke) | QCU 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:53 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 4–0 | Ed McLennan | Submission (armbar) | QCU 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:28 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 3–0 | Kevin Marino | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:49 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 2–0 | Angelo Rivera | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:40 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 1–0 | Yasunori Matsumoto | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 7:40 | Illinois, United States | Professional debut Motorsports career record See also References External links * Official UFC Profile * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:American male mixed martial artists Category:Motocross riders Category:Sportspeople from Davenport, Iowa Category:American people of Croatian descent Category:Boxers from Iowa Category:Cruiserweight boxers Category:American Freemasons Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship Hall of Fame inductees Category:American male boxers Category:One-one-One Champions